opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/The End: Light and Darkness
Both are running, with human speed. Their determination is imminent. They have both discarded any doubts, rather, their opponents have slashes them away. Have a single doubt in your mind about your goal, and your Haki will wither. They both know they can't afford that. Owari no Yami no Hiken: End. Mugentoryu Kai: Hikari No Ken. It all happens in an insant. As the two reach up to eachother, and thei swords touch, two things happen at the same time. At most places around them, Owari uses the best of his skills to bend reality itself... Everything around him loses its light, and turns into darkness, to be wielding by the man. At higher places, all the light that escaped from Owari's powers, all the light that Magnus has been releasing in the last hours of the fight gathers instantly... Normally, against his own clone, the Mugentoryu would be meaningless... This is also something unorthodox, yet against Owari, it just might work... The light, with Magnus' telekinesis, takes the form of infinite blades, all pointed at Owari. Both shout as they release their powers... The two moves clash, and huge explosions are created all over the place... what manages to reach the two, however, is more than enough to kill... Magnus and Owari, as they were close, again get blasted away, impaled by Darkness or Lightblades respectively... They slide on the ground, and as soon as the weapons that wounded them dissapear, their eyes turn red like a demons', and from the wounds, Ageha comes out instantly, almost like the blood that would splatter from the wounds... For the last time, with the last drops of power they have, Magnus and Owari enter Tenma, coating themselves with Ageha entirely... The atmosphere thickens, and waves of haoshoku start getting released... Already, the combined waves of the two, very simmilar as is logical in nature, reach further than Magnus' did in their first fight... The whole planet starts feeling it, though still lost in meaning. The two pant, and grasp for breaths... If they take off the Tenma, they have no chance at winning...but if they don't soon, it will kill them. Owari takes one step, and with the final of his power speaks. The Final Secret Sword of the End. Magnus, too, takes that step, and knows noone can hear him... other than Owari. Not even God himself, as he speaks telepathetically to him, unable to muster up his voice by now... Tengen Toppa Nitoryu... Another wave of Haoshoku is released... This one, it raises tsunamis, it makes islands shake. The two dash, covering big distance in small time... Around them, everything they every wielding appears... Taiyos, Kaguzuchis, Ageha Spheres, Blades, Light, Darkness... Everything. As they dash, they both see something... Light gathers around Magnus, and Darkness around Owari. A black spot inside the white light, as Magnus is with his black hair and suit, rivaled by the white spot inside the total Black. Two doors appear, right between the two... Big, heavy looking, with fancy sculpting on it. They slowly open, the Doors that the alchemist and Magnus opened, the doors that lead to the Demon Melcheez himself. Magnus and Owari pass right through them, and so does the light and darkness, with blinding speed now... Their Haki echoes far and wide, as as soon as they get close, they release everything they have at one instant... A haoshoku wave so big it reaches the other side of the globe is released, and at that moment, with the huge climax of the fight, everything flies off... All the elements around the two, all the Ageha, all the forces, all the rumble, all the metal, and along with the explosion that insues, Destiny starts again. Only Magnus' voice can be heard now, as everyone on the island turns to them... Both men's soul burst is off, as due to their promise, and we now only see their faces... They are both emotionless. The sound of metal slowly being dragged on metal is heard... Swords being sheathed. Only Magnus' voice can be heard now, as everyone on the island turns to them... Heaven's End. ---- Blood jets out from a body... A white suit already stained read is finally dyed its final colours. Owari drops on his knees, and after him Magnus does too. All around him can't understand what happened, as they saw Ageha being deleted out of existance... As we rewind time, we find that Magnus took one final bet, the deciding step towards his victory. Instead of summoning up normal Ageha, he mixed the substance up, creating what we would simply call Anti-matter for Ageha... A substance that has no meaning, other than to react violently with the material that came through the door. Owari: In the end... I was just another part in your story. But I don't mind it. Owari spits some more blood, as his body finally starts dissolving into dust... Owari: This borrowed body of mine has lost its soul... You won. This was your complete and crushing victory, Jason... You can remain the King, still. Magnus: For a genius you sure get stuck. The reason I won was because you still consider that there is clear distinction between the two... Ageha proves otherwise though. Mixing small ammounts of other chemicals found all around the world, rare materials, with Light, Darkness and my very soul... It takes all of that to make it, and it took all of that, both the light and the darkness, and everything from all over the world to destroy it. Magnus finally smiles, in joy, and Owari, for the first time ever since he came to this world independet, also smiles purely. Magnus: This is not the end, Owari. You never were anything less than Jason L. Magnus. You were however, a person who taught me a lot... Though the world may not forgive you for some time to come, and I'm sure some people on this island won't ever, I do. Owari finally decays completly, and one final gust of wind brings some Black and Purple flame from his side to Magnus... As it passes right next to him, Owari's body completly vanishes, and Magnus closes his eyes. Thank you, Owari. See you when I wake up. Magnus drops on the floor, just as the second sun starts rising infront of him... Smiling. Category:Blog posts